


Two Figures

by chesomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, angst but not really, angsty teen siyeon, gahyeon cameo as the gravestone, theres a lot left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesomnia/pseuds/chesomnia
Summary: Siyeon finds two figures in the cemetery. One is tall and lanky, one is roughly her height, but has a bit of extra weight on him. What do they want?





	Two Figures

“You’ve got to improve your grades. You won’t pass like this.” The school counselor’s voice echoed in my head as I walked the grey cobblestone path. I brushed my bangs out of my face with a sigh. I couldn’t help that my grades were slipping. I was a busy kid, and I needed time to sit down and relax sometimes, too. Plus, I’d rather get my usual ten hours of sleep over getting seven hours of sleep and getting homework done. I couldn’t function on less than ten hours. It wasn’t my fault. 

 

I looked around me as I walked. People would insist that they could see “floating orbs” or other weird things on the path but I never saw a thing. People would also insist that I should never come here alone; dangerous people hung out here...but I grew up in the city. I always had my little knife on me, just in case, and I had taken down men that were twice my size before. I knew what I was doing. 

 

The thick, dark, overgrown woods that squeezed the path kept rustling, but it was surely nothing. It was probably nothing more than a rabbit or fox or chipmunk. I kept my eyes up to look for those mysterious “floating orbs” people claimed to see; the orbs they used to claim this place was haunted. That was nothing. If the Devil really wanted this place to himself, then I’m sure he’d do something scarier than throw a couple of orbs around. 

 

Eventually, I saw the gates in the distance. They must have been beautiful in their heyday, but not anymore. This cemetery was no longer kept up with; the souls resting here were long forgotten. The steel bars were all bent or broken. The rusted, broken chain-link fence surrounding the small, unassuming cemetery were missing large sections from teens before me breaking in to perform rituals. A splinter of sunlight managed to hit the cemetery through the overgrown trees, creating a holy picture of an unholy place. I approached the gate and peeked in. 

 

Two figures dressed totally in black were staring at one of the gravestones, but didn’t seem to notice me. Both figures were taller and wider than me. I recognized that it would be incredibly difficult to take them both at once, and it was best to avoid them. One was tall and sort of lanky, the other was probably only a centimeter or two taller than me but was pretty hefty. I’d keep an eye on those two the entire time I was here, and never let them out of my sight. If they were to sneak up on me, I’d be ruined.

 

I made a beeline for the grave that gave me chills since the first time I came here, when I was thirteen. By now, the grave had become a familiar sight, and I always had to say a word or two in honor of the one whose body was buried beneath the stone- if it was still there, of course. This cemetery had a reputation for losing bodies to graverobbers. I placed a small chocolate candy from my pocket onto the grave.  _ LITTLE GIRL _ , it read. There was no birthdate or death date. I wiped some glass shards from a beer bottle off of the top of the gravestone. Haunted or not, this was still someone’s final resting place, and should be treated with respect. 

 

“Hey, it’s Siyeon. I hope you’re doing well, and I hope you’re in a good place. I don’t think you’d like the world today, anyways.”  I whispered under my breath, barely making a sound. “Are those two men bad? Do you know? Have they done anything odd?” I knelt in front of the small tombstone. “I know I shouldn’t judge, but they’re dressed in all black...I can’t even see their faces. It’s creepy.” I patted the stone, then stood up again. “If they’re bad...you’ll wish me luck, right? You’ll help me get out of here alive, right?” I smiled sadly at the grave, then glanced up to see where the two men were. They were staring at a gravestone right by the gate. Hopefully they’d leave soon, so I could leave. I didn’t have a whole lot of free time to spend here, anyway.

 

I walked around the cemetery, my lips reciting the names on the gravestones, but no sound leaving them. The only markers I left alone were the ones within ten feet of the two men, who hadn’t moved from their spot the whole time I walked around. That was fine, though. I still had to visit the lake, which was my favorite place in this whole cemetery. I easily slipped through the broken chain-link fence, and stood on the muddy, algae-covered lakeshore. Actually, to call it a lake would be too much. It was more like a small pond, but it was totally covered in algae nonetheless. 

 

It’s rumored that this lake is the final resting place of men who crossed this area’s most famous mobster. I grew up in the city that he used to rule, so I liked to think that I had his favor. I looked across the muddy lake, curious to see if any life had made use of the water yet (besides the algae), but all I could hear was the buzz of the bugs feasting on the algae and, possibly, the bodies beneath the water. Although I knew he wasn’t here, I liked to think I could speak to this mob boss through this lake, similar to how people speak to gravestones to contact loved ones who have passed on.  

 

“Hey, Boss.” I chuckled softly. “I’m not feeling my best today...I just wanna get my mind off of some shit, so I’m here.” I turned around, and saw the two men standing by the gate, facing me. I quickly turned to face the lake. “Are those two men...do they want to hurt me? Are they watching me now?” I whispered nervously to the still waters. My body started to feel tense. “They are, aren’t they?” I sighed. “Well, okay. Those idiots probably think I’m some kinda tourist. I know my way around this place better than anybody- except you, probably.” I took a deep breath, inhaling the musky, dead pond air. “Well, I guess I’m off, then. Wish me luck, hopefully I survive this.” 

 

I silently thanked myself for keeping fit and thin, as I was able to make it up a thin strip of land outside of the cemetery, outside the chain-link fence. It was difficult to balanced, but my small frame kept everything together. I jumped from the strip of land onto the stream; it was almost funny how clear the water was that drained into the pond, only to get ruined. I’m sure there’s a metaphor about life or society or humanity in there, but I was too panicked in this moment to think. I jumped from stone to stone across the stream to put distance between the men and I. When I felt like I was a comfortable distance from them, I sat on a fallen tree, and gathered my bearings. The woods alongside the path were thick and untamed; I’d have trouble running through there, but I didn’t have a choice, unless the men gave up and left. My only choice was to try to sneakily check the gate to see if they were still there...and I’d have to go through at least  _ some _ of the overcrowded woods to get there.

 

I knew I was north of the path, and in order to leave the area, I’d need to follow the path to the west. Then, it would be a quick stroll through a forest preserve to get to the parking lot where my car was. It was simple. The only issue would be the two men who send a feeling of dread through my bones. I looked down at my t-shirt and ripped jeans...at least they were already torn up. I started to tiptoe through the forest, making as little noise as possible, heading southwest toward the path. I walked on fallen trees wherever I could; autumn was the least convenient season for me to get into this situation. Tree after tree, I made my way through the forest without making much noise. Thorn bushes scratched at my legs through the rips in my jeans, and spindly branches above me caught my hair. I crawled under masses of tangled branches on my hands and knees and leapt over ditches whose existence I won’t question for the sake of my mental health. Soon my arms were also scratched from the thorn bushes, and it burned whenever I had to crawl or when the fabric of my jeans rubbed against one of the new scratches. I must have looked like I was mauled by a feral cat. 

 

Finally, oh, finally I spotted the gates of the cemetery through the thick mess of bushes and trees. It was close. So close. I crept closer and closer, without leaving the cover of the underbrush. The two men were right there at the gates. I might be able to outrun them on the path, but the path is old and cracked. It would be too easy for me to trip. If one of them falls, the other one could still get to me. The safest thing to do would be to re-enter the deep woods where they can’t reach me, and continue west through the thorns and trees. I let out a silent groan, and retreated into the deep woods, where hardly any light reached. 

 

I reached a small clearing when I stopped leaping and crawling my way into the deeper part of the woods. There was a small circle of land where no plants grew; leaflitter and twigs covered the ground. This was as good a place as any to stop and pull thorns and burrs out of my clothes and hair, and to make sure I didn’t have any scratches that were too deep. I patted the ground with my hand. It was wet, and  _ really _ didn’t want to make life harder for myself. I looked around the barren circle, spotting some kind of hut made out of sticks and leaves at the edge of it. I forgot about checking my wounds, and approached it, wondering what kind of animal called this little thing home. It could accommodate an adult human easily. 

 

A shot of ice ran through my veins at the realization. What if those two men set up camp in here? What if they were already on their way to this clearing? If it wasn’t the two men who lived here...there was a good chance no animal lived here. What animal what go out of their way to clear out the bushes around their den? My heart pounded against my chest as I stared at this little muddy hut. I felt trapped, like I was being hunted and falling into the lair of my predators. 

 

“Fuck.” I growled, running my fingers through my hair- or at least I tried to. They just got tangled and I ended up pulling a couple strands of hair out of my head. I grit my teeth and ran.

 

I bolted through the dense gathering of trees, leaping over fallen logs and splashing puddles of mud up my legs. Sharp, thin branches scratched my face and pulled my hair. The thorn bushes burned my arms and legs, grabbing onto stray strings in my clothing and ripping it apart. I didn’t even bother finding ways around the clusters of thorns and twigs; my only concern was escaping that clearing. Who knows who (or what) was camping out there? 

 

I only stopped running when my feet got stuck in the mud. I leaned over, hands on my knees, as I caught my breath. There was a little pond - probably just an overgrown puddle - that I had just about stepped in. After panting for a few minutes, I gathered what was left of my strength and pulled my foot out of the bog. Of course, my shoe didn’t come with it. I stood on one foot and struggled to pull my shoe out of the pond slime, and successfully tossed it onto dry(er) land. I barely held my balance, and pulled my other foot out of the mud. This time, my shoe came with it, and I leapt onto the bit of land that wasn’t covered in pond slime. My shoes were covered in mud now, inside and out. I hopped on one foot towards a tree. I leant against it and stuck my lost shoe back on my foot. I grimaced at the feeling of cold pond slime against my hands and sock, but re-tied the shoe on my foot. 

 

I had probably run far enough through the forest to be away from the men. I could just head directly south to the path now, and run on the path all the way back to the parking lot. I’d be fine now. 

 

I tiredly made my way over thorn bushes and between tight spaces between trees. My stomach growled angrily, and I couldn’t stop yawning. I was exhausted, and I didn’t know what time it was. I was close to the edge of the woods, I just knew it, because even if I couldn’t see the path, I could see two...figures...one tall and lanky, the other...around my height but stockier. I held my gaze on them. They were both facing me. I couldn’t tell if they could see me, but I could only make out their figures. 

 

Something came over me. I don’t know what. 

 

I bared my teeth like an animal, like a coyote or a dog or a wolf or something, and growled- no, I  _ snarled _ . The sound that crept out between my teeth wasn’t my voice; it wasn’t any sound I had ever made before. It made me feel powerful, though. Dangerous, even. I took a deep breath in and let it out again. I felt the hairs all over my body stand on end, like a an angry cat puffs up its tail. The two figures moved a little, but they didn’t go away. I snarled louder, hoping to scare them off. They’d think I was a demon or a coyote or something. They’d run. They’d go. I kept growling, breathing in and out. The black figures began to move away cautiously. I took my chance and bolted back into the woods. Again. 

 

I reached the little swampy area again and quickly climbed up a tree with strong lower branches. I situated myself, sitting on one of the branches, and caught my breath, wondering what the hell I just did. Did I just growl at a person? 

 

“Yeah, you did! Come here!” I looked down, and this...beautiful girl dressed in a loose, casual dress waved at me from the base of the tree. I stared at her in shock. Her dark brown hair fell in perfect soft curls on her shoulders. Her face was bright. She had no bruises or scratches or mud on her. She looked like she just came out of a movie. I had no idea how to look at her, she was so sweet-looking and her smile was pure and innocent. “Come on, get down from there!” I obeyed; if she were to kill me, I’d die at the hands of a  _ very _ pretty girl, so I can’t say I’d be all that upset. “I’m Bora.” She grinned. 

 

“I’m Siyeon.” I extended my hand to her, but she just shook her head. I awkwardly let it fall back to my side.

 

“What’re you doing here, sweetness?” She asked rather cheerfully, considering the place we were in. 

 

“I...I came to visit the cemetery. I know it’s dumb and-” 

 

“Not at all! So...you came just to visit...and those two men are bothering you…” She hummed, tapping her chin in thought, while I just stared at this angel. “Ah hah!” She gasped. “Got it! You’re the one who put the candy on Lucy’s grave! Ah, and Boss told me to keep an eye on you. Good guy.” She nodded happily, emphasizing her point. 

 

“Who’s...hold on, please.” I pleaded. My head was spinning and I couldn’t quite comprehend what this girl just told me. I hadn’t ever seen her before, I’m sure I would have recognized her if I did. But...how else would she know…?

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m gonna get you outta these woods. Although...I don’t have a whole lot I can do outside of this little section of woods…” She sighed. “I won’t be able to help you once we get close to the parking lot. I’m kinda stuck here. I can only go so far from my body, after all!” 

 

“What-”

 

“I’m in the lake. I wasn’t one of Boss’s victims, though. I was playing there before this place became a cemetery and I drowned.” She pouted. “I’m upset, though. If homosexuality wasn’t so taboo when I was alive…” She shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts. “I just mean that you’re pretty. So...please visit ofte- ah, no that’s- I shouldn’t think like that. I gotta get you outta here in one piece!” She reached for my hand to take it, but it just passed through my own. I screamed. This girl wasn’t crazy. I was crazy. A ghost. A spirit. 

 

“What the hell?!” I backed up into a tree. 

 

“Shh!” She stomped up to me without making a single sound, without disturbing a single leaf below her feet. “I said I’m gonna get you outta here safe and sound. Just trust me. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you earlier, but crossing the gate is  _ way _ harder than you’d think.” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “Please, Siyeon. I gave you my growl already.” 

 

“Your  _ what _ …?” I raised an eyebrow at her curiously. If I was going to go through a crazy spell and talk to a ghost, I may as well enjoy it. 

 

“I went all up in your business and growled for you, which made you growl, which scared them off.” She beamed. 

 

“I don’t-” 

 

“You don’t need to understand! Let’s get you home!” She tried to grab my hand again, but it just passed through me without feeling. “Dammit. If we were closer to the lake, I could drag you.” She growled, and just started walking ahead of me. “We’re going together whether you like it or not. I’ll find you and give you nightmares if you don’t. If you’re still alive.” 

 

It took no more persuasion for me to follow on her heels. She walked like any living person would walk; her feet touched the ground, she ducked under tree branches and hopped over fallen logs. She looked like any other living person- she was more beautiful than most, but that doesn’t count. I followed her to the edge of the woods, where we approached the path. I hung back as she stepped onto the broken cobblestone path. 

 

“Come here, Siyeon! They’re not here, I promise.” She waved me over, squatting down and patting the ground like I was a puppy. It worked, oddly enough. I sped over to her. “They’re not in this area anymore. They’re in the parking lot, but they’re about to leave, I think.” She sighed. “But you shouldn’t stay any longer. I want you to run.” 

 

“Why? You’re here to protect me, aren’t you?” I reached out to place my hand on her slim waist. Her eyes lit up, and her face was full of hope, looking up at me. My hand passed through her body. Her gaze fell to the ground, and she took an unstable step back. 

 

“I am. I just...I can’t go much further. The farther I go from my body, the less power I have. I won’t even be able to manifest soon, let alone protect you.” She rubbed her arm shyly. “The fact that I’m here in front of you, means that there are less...kind spirits around, as well. Some of them are stronger and have a farther reach than me. I want you to run as fast as your legs will carry you, and never look back.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “Go. Don’t stop for anything. Don’t. Get in your car and get away from here.” She tried to shove me, but she couldn’t touch me. 

 

“Bora.” I sighed, and bent down a little so I was eye-level with her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Go.” She sobbed, backing away from me, back down the path to the cemetery. I followed her. “Go! What are you doing?!” She screamed at me. I froze in my tracks. “Go. Siyeon, go.” 

 

“Why are you cry-” She disappeared before my eyes. Just like that, she was gone. I could hear her voice echo in my mind, telling me to run. I looked around me; the broken old path seemed more grey and more lonely without Bora. The trees looked almost black, and the entire area just...had a grey tone to it. Lifeless and colorless. I began to walk down the path, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Why had she wanted me to go so badly? Why was she crying? We barely knew each other, but...she knew more than I did. 

 

“Run! Now!” I heard her scream. I pushed off the front of my foot, sprinting down the path. I didn’t bother to look both ways as I crossed the road; I heard a horn honk at me but I didn’t care. I was running. As I entered the parking lot, I dug my keys out of my pocket. I slid into my car, hurriedly unlocked the door, then locked it again as soon as I entered. I threw my seatbelt over my body, and checked the sides to make sure no one was walking. 

 

In the little white car next to me, there were two men. One with a longer, thinner face, and one with a rounder face. One tall and lanky...one...fat one… 

 

The shorter one locked eyes with me and smiled, moving to open his car door to get out. I threw my car in reverse. The wheels squealed as I sped out of that parking lot and onto the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the author's experience during visit #5 to Bachelor's Grove Cemetery. No, I did not meet a hot ghost lady.


End file.
